Oda
by Neverland Child
Summary: When Loki's given a chance to reclam his honor, he's sent to care for a four year old girl named Oda. Loki is against the idea and says he will change the girls mind set, telling her the lies Asgard is build on. Will Loki change Oda? Or will Oda change him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I said I wasn't going to publish this until I finished "Wish"…. But as you can see dear reader, that didn't happen. I hope you like my first Loki fanfiction!**

**Enjoy!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter One**_

The streets of Asgard were full of people, all milling about, minding their own business. But more than one had to same thoughts in their minds: Where was Thor, the Prince of Asgard? And even more, where was Loki? Many had already heard about Loki trying to take over Midgard, but no one knew what had been done about it. Many suspected Thor went to Midgard, trying to persuade his half-brother to come home. But many believe Thor was sent to kill him, considering Loki was, after all, a Frost Giant.

In the distant, Asgardians could see the old Bifrost bridge that had been broken by Thor only months earlier. The god Heimdal still stood at its edge, as if the god thought it the only thing for him to do. Heimdal had been the gatekeeper for as long as anyone could remember and now that the Bifost Gate had been destroyed, there was nothing else the god could do.

Heimdal looked down into the starry sky, watching what many would have only seen as a tiny spec. But Heimdal could see it clearly. He could see it coming at him like a blue shooting star. As it came closer, Heimdal stepped back, making space for the travelers to land on.

As soon as he stepped back, a blue tube shaped object came in contact with the bridge. The tube looked almost like water, falling endlessly. It disappeared in a second, showing Thor and Loki, standing on the bridges edge. The two half-brothers were holding the Tesseract on either side. In his other hand, Thor held his trusty companion Mjolnir, while Loki had to hold on with both hands since they were bound.

"So you have returned," Heimdal said. He turned his head to look at Loki, who had a gag around his mouth. "And you brought your brother as well."

Thor nodded, breathing heavy from the ride home. "I need to get to Father," Thor said, taking Loki and pulling him along. As much as Thor would love to _fly_ to the palace, he couldn't, not with Loki in tow. Thor started walking faster and felt Loki stumbling along, trying to keep up.

Even though it felt like an eternity, Thor was finally walking through the hallways that lead to the throne room. The guards saw him coming and opened the door. Thor could see the shock in their eyes that he was back. He caught one eyeing Loki with a scared expression. Thor just kept moving.

Thor entered the throne room, where his father sat and mother stood next to him. At the sight of her two sons, Frigga's face lit up. She took a step forward, is if to run to them, but Odin put a hand out, blocking her path.

"Father," Thor said, getting down on one knee out of respect. "I have brought Loki home."

There was silence. Then Odin replied, saying, "So you have." Odin looked Loki up and down before a disappointed look entered his eye. Loki looked down, not having enough emotional strength to look into his father's eyes. Thor looked up and saw this, then stood.

"You may go to them now, Frigga," Odin said to his wife. Frigga then ran down the steps to her sons to embrace them. She threw her arms around Thor, hugging him tightly. Thor hugged her back, allowing a smile to cross his face.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," She said, like any mother would. Then she let go and turned to Loki. Loki had no expression on his face, his eyes just staring at Frigga. Without a second thought, Frigg hugged Loki as well. All Loki could do was stand there. "I'm so glad you're home," She said to him. Loki closed his eyes, knowing it was not true. He was not her son. She was only saying that to make him feel wanted.

And from all that had happened, Loki knew very well that he was not wanted.

Frigga let go of Loki, right as the guard's came in. They saluted Odin and kneeled before him, waiting his command. "Take Loki to his room, but keep it guarded," Odin said a hint of heartbreak in his voice. The guard's stood and two approached Loki, taking him by his forearms and leading him out of the room. Thor watched as they took his brother away. Once he was gone, he turned to face his father.

"What are you going to do with him?" Thor asked, looking up to his father.

Odin's eyes did not meet Thor's, but followed Loki as the guards lead him away. He kept watching even after the guards had gone. "Don't worry, my son," Odin replied, "I have a plan for him."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Loki paced back and forth in his room, fuming. Why wasn't he locked away in prison? Why? Why was Odin keeping him here? What would become of him? Would he be killed? Or banish? All these questions with no answer swirling around endlessly inside his head.

Finally, the door opened. Loki stopped pacing and saw his father, standing in the doorway. The door closed behind him. He stood at the doorway, Loki stood in the center of the room. There was only silence.

Loki spoke first: "Have you come to kill me?"

Odin opened his mouth, and then said, "No."

"Then what?" Loki asked, "What have you come to do? Are you going to banish me? Or lock me away until I rot?"

"I have come to do none of those things," Odin said, taking a step toward Loki. He stopped, just staring at him. "I've come to offer you a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Loki shot at him.

"A chance to reclaim your good name," Odin said.

Loki wrinkled his brow. What was the old god talking about?

As if he could read his thoughts, Odin continued: "There's a child. A child that needs a protector." Once again, Loki looked confused. Odin looked down, as if thinking out what exactly to say, and then looked up. "Four years ago, a pregnant female Frost Giant was found. Hemidal had said the Bifrost had been opened by itself, and this Frost Giant was transported through it. The Frost Giant was small and sickly, having been left to die. She was brought back here, where she gave birth to a small Frost Giant girl. After the birth, she died, leaving us with the child. Instead of killing the child like so many had thought best, I sent her off with a care taker to a house on the edge of Asgard."

"How come Thor and I were never told of this?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Because we thought best if you didn't know," Odin said.

"You also thought it best to keep the truth about what I am from me," Loki shot back. Odin stopped, just staring at Loki. Loki swore he saw tears forming in his eye.

But the god continued, none the less: "I didn't want Thor to know. I knew he would have jump to the conclusion that this was some sort of act of war." He stopped, as if to let Loki comment, but when he didn't, Odin continued. "The child is four now, not knowing how she got there or that she is a Frost Giant." He paused, and then said, "You are to take care of the child for one year, and if you succeed, all that you have done will be forgiven."

Loki let this sink in, before chuckling. "Why? Why have me take care of a child that I can indoctrinate with all I believe in, tell her every dark secret, tell her of all the lies Asgard is built on."

"Because she is just a child," Odin said.

"But that won't stop me-"

"_Listen!_" Odin shouted, making Loki jump slightly. "You might have tried to destroy Midgaurd, you might have tried to kill and enslave thousands of innocent mortals, but I know deep down you knew it was all wrong. And I know you would never feel the head of an innocent four year old all the dark secrets of the world, all your dark secrets." Odin stopped, letting out a breath. Then he said something so softly, Loki strained his ears to hear it: "I'm giving you a chance to be forgiven of all you're done, and you act like you don't want it."

Loki said nothing. He just stared at Odin, his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

Odin swallowed, as if forcing back tears. He looked back up, and Loki could see the tear in his eye. "You will be her protector, weather you want it or not."

"That's not very fair."

"You only have to take care of her for a year," Odin said, "Then we will see what has happened." He turned, and started to leave.

"You do realize I will still tell her all these things?" Loki called, making Odin stop in the door way. "I will change her mind."

Odin turned to face Loki, a cool look in his eyes. "No. The plan is she'll change you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So many favorites and alerts! Enjoy the next chapter!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Two**_

When Loki awoke the next morning, the first thing he saw were two guards inside his room, waiting to drag him away. Loki moaned and got up, feeling tired a dizzy from the terrible night sleep he had. As soon as he stood, the guards bounded his hand and put the muzzle back on him. Loki didn't complain; he simple walked as they lead him out of the room.

He was guided through the halls of the castle and out to the stables. Thor and Odin were already there; ready to mount they're horses when Loki was lead inside. He kept his head down, focusing on the stable floor. He could feel Thor and Odin watching him, they're gaze burning a hole in the back of his neck. The guards lead him to a horse that was already saddled and ready to ride. It had no halter, but a simple lead rope. He guessed one of the guards would be leading the horse alone, so he wouldn't try and escape.

Loki struggled to mount the horse, since his hands were bond, but he managed to all the same. The guards had horses as well, one place on either side of him. The one to his right was holding the lead rope, keeping a firm grip on it. Thor turned in his saddle to see Loki, then turned back and nodded to Odin. And with that, they were off.

Loki felt very awkward, not holding on to anything but the saddle horn. He kept his head down, not wanting to look around. The horses speed went from trots, to gallops. Loki gripped the saddle horn as if for dear life, feeling fear rise inside him. He wondered if it was Thor or Odin's idea for him to have no reigns.

After what felt like thirty minutes, the horses began to slow. Loki looked up, seeing they were on the edge of Asgard. Hedges were everywhere, making it difficult to remover through. But there seemed to be a path cut into them, but it was slightly overgrown, making it difficult to see. The path was rocky, and was slopping downhill. Everyone fell into single order, Odin in front, a guard heading up the rear. After a while, the path branched out into an open field. Loki looked around, taking in the surroundings.

A gloomy wood circled half the field to the right, the other half was surrounded by a rocky mountain cliff. Half hidden in the woods was the face of a small house. That where they were headed, straight up to the house. As they came closer, Loki studied it. It was older, moss growing in splotches here and there, and it was made of stone. A chimney rose on one side, smoke gently puffing from it. The windows were gloomy and look in need of a good cleaning.

Inside one of the window, Loki saw a small figure. Someone was watching them. Then in a blink of an eye, the figure disappeared, as if the person that had been watching them had become too scared and ran away. Loki frowned. Had that been the little girl he was to take care of?

The horse under him came to a stop, snapping Loki back to reality. The guards dismounted and helped Loki do so as well. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, one guard approached the house, going to the door, while the other lead Loki to where Odin and Thor stood.

"Remove the muzzle," Odin commanded the guard, and he instantly did as he was told. When the guard removed the muzzle, Loki moved his jaw back in fourth, adjusting it.

"I want you to know," Odin said to Loki in a low voice, "That the girl doesn't know she is a Frost Giant."

"Oh, so you lied to her like you did to me?" Loki shot at him.

Odin didn't reply. Loki felt angry rising in him and he felt the urge to slap Odin, to yell in his face. He felt the urge to use his magic to simple disappear and never come back. He could, he could just disappear. Odin may be able to chain him down and punish him, but he could never strip him of his magic abilities.

"I think it's best you also know you cannot use your powers in here," Odin said. Loki froze.

"What?"

"There is a magic wall inclosing the field to a certain point. As long as you are inside, you cannot use your powers to escape. You may use them for other such things inside the wall, but they will never be able to penetrate the wall." Loki felt enraged. The old god was smarter then he suspected.

At that moment, the door to the house opened. Standing there was a young woman. He had an apron over her gown and a dish towel in her hands. She listened to the guard, nodding as he spoke. At one point, she looked up and looked Loki right in the eye. Even from so far away, Loki saw the fear in her eyes. It was the same look all the Midguardin's had when he had come to rule them. He loved it.

Odin walked forward, approaching the house. The guard gave Loki a push, making him stumble. Loki shot the guard a look, but kept walking, following Odin.

"All-Father," the women said, dropping her head. "It is good to see you again."

"Same to you, Alvdis," Odin replied.

"Won't you come in?"

Odin smiled, replying with, "That would be very pleasant, thank you." Odin motioned for Loki to follow, and the mischievous god had no other option but to follow. Alvdis moved inside, holding the door open, keeping her head down. As Loki walked by, she looked up slightly. Loki's cold green eyes glared back at her, making her jump. Loki smirked; loving the feel of power fear gave him.

Once inside, Alvdis shut the door and lead them to a small sitting room. The room had a large stone fireplace, flames flickering inside of it. There were two chairs, and then what looked like a lounging chair was placed next to the fireplace. Loki and Odin sat in one of the chairs and Alvdis perched herself on the lounging chair.

"Alvdis, this is Loki, my son," Odin said. Loki rolled his eyes at the last part, but didn't comment. "He is the one that will be taking care of Oda."

Alvdis nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Odin. Loki could tell she was desperately trying not to look at him.

"Before you leave, Alvdis, I would like you to stay a day longer to show Loki what's what around here; is that alright with you?" Odin asked.

Alvdis nodded again. "Yes, my Lord."

Odin was about to reply, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. Loki twisted in his chair and saw at the end of the room a set of stairs, going up to the next level. A pair of feet appeared, then a pair of legs, a waist, shoulder, and then finally an entire body. A little girl was there, dressed in a cream colored dress that pooled around her ankles. She had flowing raven black hair that framed her small body. The girl came waltzing into the room where the three sat, not seeming to notice them. She looked up, and froze.

"Alvdis?" the girl said quietly, "What's going on?"

"Oda," Alvdis said, "Go back up to your room."

The girl broke her gaze on Odin and Loki, looking up at Alvdis. The light from the flames lit up her face and Loki looked her up and down, taking in her facial features. She had chocolate brown eyes, a small nose, and large lips. The emotion in her eyes was disappointment.

"But…" She said quietly, "I wanted to go outside."

Alvdis shook her head. "Not know, Oda. Just please, go back up to your room."

"Yes Alvdis," She said quietly, hanging her head and walking back toward the staircase. Loki's eyes followed her, watching her every move. As she started back up the stairs, she stopped and looked back over the sitting room. Her eyes met Loki and fear instantly replaced her disappointment. She then quickly ran back up the stairs, and the next thing Loki heard was a door shutting.

Loki turned back to face Alvdis. "That was her?"

Alvdis looked at Loki and nodded quickly. "That was Oda," She said.

"And how old is she?"

"She's four and a half."

Loki nodded, thinking. Oda. What a peculiar name. If his memory served him right, it meant elfin spear. He's also noticed she had dark hair. Most Asgardians had golden hair. Well, she was a Frost Giant, just like him.

Just like him.

Right then, Odin stood. He thanked Alvdis and she stood and led him to the door. Loki followed, not knowing what else to do. The three stepped outside and the guards and Thor looked up. Odin thanked Alvdis once more, but before he left, he turned to Loki.

He let out a breath. "Good-bye," He said. Loki didn't say anything, just looked back at him. Then Odin turned and walked back to the guards and Thor. Thor mounted his horse, and then looked back to Loki. He gave him a nod and Loki nodded back. Like always, the big brother was telling him to be safe.

Just like he always did.


	3. Author's NOte

**Hey everyone!**

First off, I want to say, I am ssoo sorry I haven't updated! I've kinda hit a bump in the road that I'm still trying to get around…. (Dang you writer's block!)

**But, I still won't be updated till December because I'm doing NaNoWriMo!**

**NaNoWriMo – which stands for Nation Novel Writing Month – is where you have all of November to write a novel and it has to have fifty thousand words. So… Ya, I've had my hands full (:**

**I'll be back in December! **

**~| Neverland Child |~**


End file.
